


A Little Taste of Honey is Not Enough

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, laura as a dancer, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was giving everything on stage, she was walking to the rhythm of the song, she was moving her hair most that usual, moving her hips, grinding on the floor.</p>
<p>Carmilla couldn't take her eyes of off her. She's by far the most beautiful woman Carmilla has ever seen and she's already coming with a plan of how to get to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Taste of Honey is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all liked if something is bad written let me know i write this almost at 5 am with a lot of caffeine.

Laura's eyes went wide when she look at the clock in the wall 7:40 pm she had to be out twenty minutes ago, she finish up cleaning the table, Laura head to pick up her stuff then to Perry's office.

 

She knock on the door cracking open “Perry I'm gonna head out or I'm gonna be late” 

 

“Sure thing sweetie, just be careful” Perry say

 

“I always do” Laura say with smile “I see you tomorrow” she trip on her way out “I'm OK!” she say and Laura was out the door and getting in her car.

 

Ten minutes later she was in her apartment in no time she took a quick shower, change and pack her stuff in her backpack, and head to the club.

 

Since a little girl Laura always wanted to be a dancer like her mother but his father never approved, he always said it was difficult to him because Laura looked exactly like her mother, so when she was in high school she got in the dance club and practice until her father found out, he was so upset and Laura feel upset and guilty, when she was in college her father didn't let her choose a dance career so she study journalism instead, two years later Laura find out about this job at a club who needed dancers, it wasn't exactly what Laura had planned to become a dancer, but with her first night in she loved it and she stay.

 

Tonight the club was full and it took Laura by surprise because it was Friday and most people don’t come she saw JP on the hall.

 

“Hey JP, why are so many people tonight?”

 

“Hi Laura, we have a new girl tonight and from what I heard she's really good”

 

“New girl? I didn't know, she can’t be better than me”

 

“SJ quit, this is her first night opening, and I guess you had to find out”

 

“JP the show start in five!” someone shout behind JP.

 

“I'm on it! See ya later Laura” JP walk to the booth.

 

“I'm the best dancer here, everyone knows that” Laura whisper to herself making her way to her dressing room.

 

When Laura was about to finish with her makeup she heard that the new girl was about to go on stage, she got curios and decided to see her performance, she put her boots and make her way to the side of the stage.

 

“Ladies and gentleman! Her first time in this scenario all the way from New York, let's give it up for the beautiful Ell!”

 

The lights fade, then a single light illuminate a red chair that's settle in the middle of the stage, and _Dance for You by Beyoncé_ play in the background. _So she just gonna dance around the chair?_ Laura thought, rolling her eyes, Laura was about to go back to her dressing room and finish her custom when the crowd got crazy.

 

Turns out Ell choreography was really more than just walking around the chair, she was wearing a black coat with a black short dress underneath it, she was walking off the stage and sitting on a client lap grinding on him moving her hair with the rhythm of the song. Laura's jaw hit the floor.

 

When Ell finish the crowd was cheering, clapping, whistling and asking for more, the lights fade and when the normal lights came back on Ell was out of the stage, the next to be announced was Betty.

 

“That would be really hard to follow, you have competition Honey” Betty said making her way to the stage.

 

“She's a show off” Elsie said standing to the side of Laura.

 

Laura huff and roll her eyes, she went to her dressing room in shook about Ell performance, _she was really good out there,_ Betty was right she have competition, _I never can’t beat that_. Then she got an idea she shake that thought out her head and focus on her custom.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Carmilla walked into the club and was immediately assaulted by a cloud of thick smoke. She tried not to inhale too much as she followed Kirsch and Will to a table in the corner she stop by the bar and order the drinks for everyone two beers for the bros and scotch for her, Carmilla sit on a stool waiting for the drinks and let her eyes survey the room it was mostly sloppy drunk men drooling over girls that were far too good for them and half their age, she hadn't been here in a while the place looks better from what she can remember.

 

Why did she let them talk her into coming out? The place bring her so many memories mostly regretting ones, but, here she was. “Here's your drinks” the girl at the bar said, Carmilla took her scotch and Will's beer and go to the table, “beef cake your beer is at the bar” Carmilla said sitting down and Kirsch go for his beer, she saw Will flirting with some girl she turn around and saw Kirsch was trying to get the attention from the girl at the bar. Carmilla just roll her eyes and focus on her drink.

 

“Ladies and gentleman!” the announcer say through the speakers “I present now our best performer of the night, give it up for the sweet beautiful Honey!” she heard the whole place cheer and whistle, Carmilla rolled her eyes not bothering to glance up the stage, too busy looking at her drink the girls at this place look like they dance to some popular pop song.

 

She was pulled out from her thoughts when her favorite song _Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard_ start playing and Carmilla glance to the stage the lights were flashing to the rhythm of the song, when the sound of the drums came a light illuminated the girl on stage, Carmilla's mouth hit the floor when she saw the girl.

 

She had black long hair a leather jacket, a red tank top and black short shorts with red high heels, she was walking around swaying her hips to the song and moving her hair, Carmilla couldn't take her eyes of off her. She's by far the most beautiful woman Carmilla has ever seen and she's already coming with a plan of how to get to know her.

 

Laura was giving everything on stage, she was walking to the rhythm of the song, she was moving her hair most that usual, moving her hips, grinding on the floor she even go and sit on a lap of a costumer doing a body roll and then left, she wink at some girls, she get back on stage when she was about to finish she brought a bottle of champagne, shake it off, opening it and pour it all over herself, the song finish  the lights fade and the crowd was cheering her more than others nights, she smile to herself and leave the stage.

 

Backstage everyone was congratulating her, “Honey that was the best performance I ever seen!” Bruce said “that's why I hired you, your truly are the best dancer in this place, no offense girls”

 

“None take, it is true that was awesome” Betty said

 

“It was OK” Elsie said, Betty slapped her in the arm “I'm joking, it was great”

 

“Thank you guys, I would hug you all but I'm really sticky from all the champagne”

 

“Its OK we leave alone so you can undress and I want you to go home and shower” Bruce said

 

“But I still have an hour before my turn is over”

 

“I know but with that performance you can get out early”

 

“Thank you Bruce”

 

Bruce smile and leave closing the door behind him. Laura started to pack her stuff in her back pack.

 

Five minutes later someone knock on the door.

 

* * *

 

 

After the performance Carmilla was still in awe she didn't even heard what Will said to Kirsch.

 

“I'm gonna have to take her for a spin.  If you know what I mean. Bro”

 

“Totally bro” They fist bump and started to play rock, paper, scissor to see who would go first.

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, then she got an idea, she knew who run this place If those two could get the manager, then so could she. And she knew that girl was too good for those two, if she went back with her instead of the stupid bros, Will wasn't use to being told no, and Kirsch is really like a man child.

 

She downed her scotch in one, smooth gulp and stood. Carmilla spotted the manager in the corner by the DJ booth. She walked over and shook his hand.

 

“Hey Bruce. Busy night?”  The man nodded, genuinely pleased to see Carmilla.

 

“Hello Carmilla, did you enjoy the show?”

 

Carmilla nodded “I did enjoy it, actually that left me with a little craving”

 

“What kind of craving? Chloe? Karma? Ooh, how about Elsie?

 

“I got a craving for something more sweet, you know, with beautiful dark hair and red lipstick” Carmilla said looking at the stage who was been prepared for the next girl.

 

The man follow her sight and shook his head “Carmilla, you know that the performers do not do lap dances, only the girls at the side of the stage”

 

“I know that, but how about I just talk to her” Carmilla cocked a perfect eyebrow at the manager.

 

He sigh “fine, but only a few minutes, lucky thirteen”

 

Carmilla grin and walked back to room number thirteen and went inside. She sat down on the fancy sofa and waited for the girl to arrive.

 

Bruce walk to the back stage and into the dressing rooms, knocking on the door.

 

“Come in!”

 

“Sorry Honey but someone wants to talk to you” Bruce said

 

“Who?” Laura said taking off her red lipstick

 

“It's a girl waiting for you on room thirteen”

 

Laura turn form the mirror to look at Bruce standing at the door.

 

“You know I don’t do lap dances since that creepy man Vordenberg try to keep for more time and I try to quit but then you beg me to stay”

 

Laura didn't want to do a lap dance even if it was a girl she still was scared for what happened 4 months ago, that creepy man Vordenberg try to keep Laura to leave with him she call security and tell Bruce she will quit but Bruce beg her and he banned Vordenberg from the club, after she never want to do lap dances no matter how important the client was.

 

“Listen I know, but I know this girl and she just want to talk to you”

 

Laura didn't said anything.

 

”Please Honey I would even had a body guard with you, you choose”

 

Laura thought about and if she had to choose a body guard she would choose the she trust the most so she accept it.

 

”Fine I would go but with Andrew”

 

Andrew was like the big brother Laura didn't had the first night Laura stared working he always giving her some advices and cookies before she go on stage and he was there when the thing with Vordenberg happen, so she knows if something happen she can trust him.

 

Laura touch up her make up a little bit and head to the back rooms Bruce signal Andrew, the three of them at the entrance with Ryan Bruce tell him they go room to thirteen Ryan unhooked the velvet rope for Laura and Andrew.

 

They walked down the hall to the door, Laura said to Andrew to stay a few rooms back. She mustered all of her courage, and pushed the door open.

 

She gasped at the gorgeous girl leaned back on the sofa. At least it wasn't some sixty-year-old man. The girl was young, early twenties at most. When she turned her dark eyes to Laura she gave her a lazy grin.  Laura felt all of the air leave her lungs as she walked toward the girl.

 

”Hi I'm Honey”

 

“Carmilla.  And-”

 

Laura cut her off “I heard that you want to talk to me but I will tell you that I'm just here to talk, I don’t do lap dances so if you are expecting that then you-”

 

Laura was cut off by soft lips on hers holy Hufflepuff! Her lips were warm and soft and electrifying and calming all in one and for some reason Laura's heart was beating its way straight out of her chest. Laura pull away.

 

"I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm so so sorry." she says

 

Laura said nothing. She can’t. So she leave the room Andrew asking what happen she said nothing she just keep thinking about what just happened she just kiss a client actually the client kiss her but she let her, she just go straight to her dressing room pack her stuffs and go to her apartment, she took a long shower and went to bed. Hoping that she wouldn't see the girl - Carmilla again but for some reason she hope to see her again.

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla wasn't avail to sleep all night she keep thinking about last night, those honey brown eyes and those soft lips, so when her alarm goes on she had to go back to teach a bunch of Philosophy courses at the University and she needed her usual coffee before facing a bunch of students.

 

She walked to her favorite diner to get some coffee and breakfast, when she walked in the place was mostly full she walked direct to the counter.

 

“Hi I'm Laura, I'll be your waitress.” She handed her the menu “what would you have?”

 

“I'll just have a cup of black coffee and some waffles, thanks” when Carmilla handed her back the menu she saw a familiar face.

 

“Alright, I'll be right back with your order” the girl said and head back to the kitchen.

 

Could she be the girl from last night or maybe Carmilla was just hallucinating for no sleep, her thoughts were cut off when the girl put her cup of coffee in front of her, the girl looked at Carmilla and she turn in  a slight color red and head back to attend her tables. Carmilla smirk, the girl remember her but she had to be sure. She had to prove that this girl was the girl from last night so she got an idea.

 

“Here's your order enjoy” Laura said putting the plate on the table and turning to leave when Carmilla spoke.

 

“Honey?” Carmilla said the girl turn around a little more red than before.

 

“Excuse me?” Laura said trying to control the heat that coming from her cheeks is not been working since Carmilla is smirking, God she wish she could kiss that smirk away.

 

“Honey? For my waffles?”

 

“Um… Right I'll bring it to you” Laura go and to the end of the counter and grab it she take a deep breath and take the honey to Carmilla “Here's your honey”

 

“Thanks”

 

Laura was about to leave when Carmilla spoke again.

 

“I'm sorry” she said almost to herself.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Carmilla took a bite of her waffles she swallowed and spoke again.

 

“I say I'm sorry”

 

“Why you sorry for?”

 

“About last night I know I shouldn't kiss you but you were really amazing and-“

 

Carmilla was cut off by Laura's hand on her mouth

 

“Whoa! Are you kidding me you can’t tell that here” Laura whispered “no one knows about that part of my life except my boss/best friend”

 

“Sorry maybe can we talk about it later? You know when your shift is over”

 

“Sure I got out at six” Laura smile and head back to work, Carmilla stay there finished her breakfast pay for everything and head to work and the whole way she had a dopey smile on her face.

 

It was 5:55 pm and Laura was almost finish cleaning her tables when she heard the door open, _Ugh who come here when were closed in five minutes_ Laura thought she decided to ignore the person and continue to finish cleaning her tables.

 

“Hey cutie” A raspy voice came through Laura turn around the smile on her face similar to the one in Carmilla's

 

“Hey”

 

“So I just realized that we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Carmilla Karnstein” Carmilla said stretching his hand towards Laura.

 

Laura giggled and shook her hand

 

“Nice to meet you Carmilla I'm Laura, Laura Hollis”

 

“You ready to go?” Carmilla said looking a little nervous.

 

“Almost I just had to pick my stuff. Where are we going?”

 

“If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise”

 

“Fine, then I would go grab my stuff and we can get going” Laura head to the back and came back minutes later.

 

Carmilla offer an arm. Laura hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in the crook of Carmilla's elbow and letting her lead the way. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, neither rushing the pace.

 

“I'm sorry for running away last night” Laura said softly.

 

“It's OK, I kinda expected that you would slap me or tell Bruce” Carmilla admitted. “I'm really sorry”

 

“Its OK, it was a nice kiss though”.

 

The two of them blushed.

 

They continued walking, as they walked, they got to a Starbucks dot in and order Laura order a hot chocolate and a cookie Carmilla ordered a black coffee, they sit at a booth in the corner the two of them sit and Laura chattered on about herself and how she got in the dancing and how her father didn't approve of her dance classes and how she stared studding journalism and her work on the local paper until she found out about the job at the club. Carmilla nodded along and also chattered on about herself, she talk about her work at the university.

 

“So this is a date?” Laura asked

 

“Do you want it to… to be a date?”

 

“I mean I'm having a great time are you?”

 

“So I guess is a date”

 

They talked for what felt like hours about everything and anything. Until Laura remembered that she had to be at the club which she wasn't really happy about, Carmilla suggested that she take the night off she could explain Bruce the next day, Laura accepted it and the two of them decided to keep this date by walking on the park, they watch the stars and continued talking.

 

Hours later Carmilla walked Laura home.

 

“Oh! We're here.”

 

“You sound disappointed, creampuff,” Carmilla said as though relishing the fact, “Gonna miss me?”

 

“Well…” Laura trailed off and then offered a dorky grin. “Lets just say that as far as night companions go, you're not so bad yourself.”

 

“One of?” Carmilla scoffed. “Now I can’t have that. I need to be _the_ best.”

 

“You don’t have much competition,” Laura murmured as she looked down at their hands. Carmilla felt warmth run down to her toes, she gently extricated her hand from Laura's grip.

 

“I'll, uh, get going now.”  She turned and started making her way back just before she stared walking Laura's voice stop her.

 

“Carmilla?” Laura said and Carmilla turn around.

 

“Hm?”

 

Laura stared up at her, captivated by the way the moon light illuminated her. Carmilla seemed to be getting closer and closer. “ _I think I'd like to kiss you now_.”

 

Carmilla was looking at her with the softest look in her eyes. “I won't stop you cupcake”.

 

“Did I say it out loud?”

 

Carmilla nodded before she connected their lips. She could feel warmth spread to her toes. Laura's hands came up to thread into dark curls. Their lips slid against each other's until Laura pulled away for much needed air.

 

“Do you want to come in and continue?” Laura said barely breathing

 

Carmilla nod, Laura try to get her keys out but with Carmilla kissing her neck was kind of impossible, finally they got into the apartment.

 

The next morning Carmilla wake up with a beautiful sleepy Laura cuddled next to her, the memories from last night coming through her mind, she smiled at the memory, she try her best no to wake her up and head to the kitchen to make some coffee for her and hot chocolate for Laura and head back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked did you hated let know what you though in the comments.


End file.
